Hide And Seek
by LaMisticaIssa13
Summary: Cuatro chicos deciden despedir a su amigo, que se irá para siempre a otro país, haciéndole una reunión entre ellos. Unas horas después, aburridos, y en horas altas de la noche, deciden jugar un juego de su infancia; Hide And Seek (Escondidas). Pero lamentablemente no saben las consecuencias que traerá ese juego a sus vidas...
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos los lectores, eme aquí con una nueva historia, llena de misterio y tragedia. Con nuestros personajes masculinos preferidos como protagonistas (Y no, no habrá Chack esta vez. Lo siento, pero es que más adelante les diré porque no hay) **

**Bueno, toda esta historia, los diálogos de los personajes y todo esto, es una historia original mía, con personajes que yo había creado y todo eso (Por eso es que no hay Chack, porque ninguno de los personajes es homosexual) Así que he tenido que adaptar los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown con los míos, menos mal que algunos han tenido aunque sea un pequeño parecido. Así que todo lo que leerán, es como si estuvieran leyendo mí historia, solo que con los personajes de XS. **

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que es originalidad mía. **

**Bueno les daré la lista de los personajes que interpretarán los personajes de XS.**

**Protagonistas:**

**Raimundo Pedrosa **_**como **_**Noah Western**

**Dashi **_**como **_**Simon Denver **

**Chase Young **_**como **_**Hassan Black**

**Jack Spicer **_**como **_**Zephyr Evans **

**Clay Bailey **_**como **_**Marco Torre **

**Para que sepan, en realidad son seis personajes. Faltó Peter Blue, pensé que él podría ser Clay, pero la verdad es que no encontré otro chico para que haga el papel de Marco. Así que lo acomodé todo para solo cinco protagonistas, además de que sinceramente no me gusta mucho escribir de Clay.**

**Secundarios:**

**Kimiko Tohomiko **_**como **_**Lucy**

**Wuya **_**como **_**Amber**

**Shadow **_**como **_**Zoey**

**Ashley **_**como **_**Willow**

**Omi **_**como **_**Lola**

**Ping-Pong **_**como **_**Sandy**

**Y los demás personajes aparecerán a su debido tiempo.**

**Reglas:**

Normal: Narración y diálogo.

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

**Negrita: Acentuación en una palabra.**

_**Negrita Cursiva: Mensajes en papel, en la pared, etc.**_

Subrayado: Títulos y subtítulos.

(Paréntesis): Cositas que tengo que decir.

Con estas reglas entenderán mejor la historia.

**Oh, escribí una canción para la historia, probablemente ponga la letra en otro capítulo.**

**Bueno, ya es hora de empezar con el fic, disfrútenlo y dejen comentarios. ;D**

* * *

Sinopsis: Cuatro chicos deciden despedir a su amigo, que se irá para siempre a otro país, haciéndole una reunión entre ellos. Unas horas después, aburridos, y en horas altas de la noche, deciden jugar un juego de su infancia; Hide And Seek (Escondidas). Pero lamentablemente no saben las consecuencias que traerá ese juego a sus vidas...

* * *

-Prólogo-

Silencio.

Había un total silencio en aquella sala, decorada con elegantes muebles de colores cremas, con cortinas largas que hacían juego con la mesa de vidrio, que separa a dos hombres y a cuatro adolescentes en aquella habitación. Los dos adultos vestían con terno y corbata, y parecían ser investigadores, mientras que los cuatro jóvenes, sentados frente a ellos, vestían de manera distinta.

El de lado derecho era un chico de características asiáticas, calvo, que vestía informalmente usando pantalones de mezclilla y un polo color negro.

A su lado había un muchacho albino, pelirrojo, que tenía delineador negro en los ojos. Él vestía todo de negro, a excepción de su chalina que era todo color rojo.

El siguiente chico tenía el cabello largo, color negro. Tenía una elegante camisa verde oscura media abierta, y usaba pantalones de vestir negros.

Y por último estaba un joven castaño, de piel oscura, que vestía con un polo color blanco, y encima tenía una casaca color azulada, y como el chico que se mencionó al principio, usaba pantalones de mezclilla también.

De pronto apareció una mujer muy blanca, de cabello color anaranjado oscuro, que vestía con un elegante vestido color turquesa. Traía en manos una bandeja con las bebidas que los chicos habían pedido, y les trajo a los dos hombres unas tazas de café.

-Sírvanse – dijo ella antes de retirarse. Hubo un poco de ruido cuando los dos hombres tomaron su café, para luego mirar a los adolescentes, que se encontraban serios, nerviosos y hasta tristes.

-Bueno – comenzó a hablar uno de los hombres –Ya escuchamos el relato del Sr. Dashi Shen-Gong-Wu*, el del Sr. Jackson Spicer, y el del Sr. Chase Young... falta el de usted Sr. Raimundo Pedrosa.

El mencionado miró hacía el piso, triste.

-Puede comenzar a hablar- dijo el otro hombre. Raimundo miró a ambos adultos un poco asustado, soltó un leve suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Todo lo que mis amigos han dicho es la pura verdad, contarles mi relato sería igual que escuchar una grabación malograda, es lo mismo, solo que ellos lo contaron en su punto de vista. Lo único que ellos no contaron fue esto – Raimundo cogió su mochila y sacó de ella un cuaderno de pasta dura color plateado, se lo entrego a los dos hombres, que miraron el cuaderno y al chico algo confundidos.

-¿Este cuaderno era de **él**? – preguntó el primer hombre.

-No, es mío. Ábranlo en la última página y lean todo lo que dice allí, por favor – pidió el moreno.

Los dos hombres hicieron caso a la petición del joven, y ambos se pusieron a leer en voz baja lo que decía ahí. Al terminar se sorprendieron un poco, pero aún seguían confundidos.

-¿Que tiene que ver esto con todo este caso? – preguntó el segundo hombre.

-Lo último que escribí fue _**Fin**_, pero pueden ver que ahí dice _**Fin?**_, con un signo de interrogación –

-Sí, ¿Y? –

-Yo no puse ese signo-

Los tres chicos que estaban a su lado se miraron entre sí muy sorprendidos, mientras que los dos hombres aún no podían entender lo que pasaba, pero al parecer los jóvenes si lo entendían, y parecía que era muy serio.

-¿Que significa ese signo de interrogación? ¿Es de alguien peligroso? – preguntó el primer hombre.

-Creo que sí. Pero no conocemos a nadie que pone un signo de interrogación a un _**Fin**_ así de la nada, a excepción de una persona... – dijo Raimundo de manera misteriosa.

-Clay Bailey... – dijeron los cuatro jóvenes al unísono.

-¿Nos estás diciendo que el Sr. Bailey puso ese signo después de haber muerto? – preguntó irónico el segundo hombre.

-Sé que es imposible de creerlo, pero fue así. Escuche, llévese mi libro, léalo lo más pronto que pueda por favor. Avísenos cuando lo haya terminado y así entenderá – Raimundo dijo aquello de tal modo que parecía una emergencia, como si se tratase de vida o muerte. Y los demás adolescentes miraban a los hombres de manera asustada.

-Espero que esto no sea una broma de mal gusto, este es un caso serio y... –

-Detective Guan, se lo digo en serio – Respondió Raimundo de manera rápida, con una gran preocupación en su rostro –La vida de los cuatro está en peligro en este mismo instante. Aún no sabemos la razón por la que **él **está haciendo esto, pero créame cuando le digo que ese signo de interrogación no fue escrito por ninguno de nosotros.

Ambos hombres se miraron y luego miraron a los chicos.

-Lo leeremos esta noche – respondió el primer hombre.

-Gracias detective Gigi – agradeció el moreno.

-Pero más vale que estos datos nos ayuden con este extraño caso –

Ambos hombres se levantaron del sillón y se despidieron de los cuatro adolescentes. Luego fueron a despedirse de la dueña de la casa, o bueno, mansión.

-Hasta luego Sra. Spicer, gracias por prestarnos su casa para hablar con los muchachos – dijo Guan.

-De nada, fue un placer. Avísennos cuando hayan descubierto algo – respondió ella.

-Hasta luego, que tengan buenas noches, y por cierto, el café estuvo delicioso –

-Vamos Gigi – lo llamó su compañero, ya afuera de la mansión. La mujer cerró la puerta, y dirigió su mirada a los cuatro jóvenes que tenía enfrente.

-¿Todo estuvo bien? – preguntó, acercándose al chico pelirrojo para rodearlo con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo.

-Sí Sra. Spicer. Solo espero que los detectives lean mi libro – dijo Raimundo.

-Oiga, si no es de mucha molestia, eh... ¿Podríamos quedarnos esta noche en su mansión? – preguntó Dashi nervioso.

-No será ninguna molestia chicos. Ustedes saben que son bienvenidos en esta casa, además, no dejaría que se vayan en la oscuridad de la noche afuera, sobre todo con **él **suelto por ahí, quien sabe haciendo que cosas – dijo la pelirroja – Llamaré a sus padres y les avisaré que se quedan esta noche, pueden usar el cuarto del segundo piso, ya saben, el que usaban siempre cuando se quedaban a dormir. Deberían hacerlo más seguido, es lindo tenerlos acá... – decía ella mientras se dirigía al teléfono para llamar a los respectivos padres de cada uno.

-Estaré encerrado en mi casa al menos por un año entero – dijo Chase.

-Tiene miedo, ¿Eh? – dijo Dashi con tono bromista.

-¿Miedo? ¿Y quién no tendría miedo después de lo que hemos pasado este último año? – preguntó Raimundo, algo asustado.

-Tiene razón, nos advirtieron de las consecuencias que traería involucrarnos en esto, y mírennos ahora, tendremos que estar encerrados en nuestras casas si no queremos perder la vida – dijo Jack.

-Chicos, sus padres han accedidos gustosos a que se quedaran, vengan, la cena ya está lista – dijo la Sra. Spicer con su típico tono de voz, siempre entusiasta y juguetón, justo lo que estos cuatro chicos necesitaban en estos momentos de gran angustia.

Todos fueron directo al comedor, menos Raimundo, que se quedó viendo un cuadro en la pared, donde estaba la foto de ellos con su amigo Clay en un parque de diversiones, cuando tenían al menos nueve a diez años.

_Nunca pensé que llegarías a este punto._

_Y es algo estúpido que todo comenzara con un juego de..._

* * *

_**Hide-And-Seek**_

* * *

**Me encantó, lo amé, ¡Ah! **

***Bueno, tenía que ponerle un apellido a Dashi, y se me ocurrió ponerle ese, ¡No tenía de otra! **

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña introducción? Es lo que ocurre después de toda la historia que vendrá en los capítulos más adelantes. Pueden hacer todas la especulaciones que quieran, me encanta cuando alguien especula lo que podría pasar en el siguiente capítulo, así veo si tienen talento para detective. **

**Este es el prólogo, así que no crean que los capítulos serán cortitos, los haré largos, muy largos (Bueno, no tanto) Ya que no me gusta hacer muchos capítulos, créanme, estoy haciendo una historia con treinta capítulos con diez páginas cada uno, ¿Se lo imaginan? Pero esta no la subiré a FanFiction, ya que no es de un fandom ni nada, todo es original mío, lo hago solo para que mi familia y amigos lo lean. **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Dejen comentarios, Bye. **


	2. Más que un juego de niños

Capítulo 1: Más que un juego de niños.

* * *

**Nombre: **Raimundo Pedrosa Olivares.

**Edad: **17 años. (11/06/1996)

**Dirección: **Av. Feng Jian, 122. Distrito Xiaolin.

**Familiares: **Carlos Pedrosa (Padre) María Olivares de Pedrosa (Madre) Esteban Pedrosa (Hermano) Alejandro Pedrosa (Hermano) Mónica Pedrosa (Hermana) Rodrigo Pedrosa (Hermano)

**Escuela: **Universidad Heylin.

**País de origen: **Río de Janeiro, Brasil. Actualmente vive en Beijing, China.

**Estado: **Vivo.

* * *

**Nombre: **Chase Young Yan.

**Edad: **17 años. (15/05/1996)

**Dirección: **Av. Longgong, 1500. Distrito Xiji.

**Familiares: **Lin Young (Padre) Lei Yan de Young (Madre) Shadow Young (Hermana)

**Escuela: **Universidad Heylin.

**País de origen: **Beijin, China.

**Estado: **Vivo.

* * *

**Nombre: **Dashi Shen-Gong-Wu Fung.

**Edad: **17 años. (27/09/1996)

**Dirección: **Av. Lingdao Zhe, 235. Distrito Xiaolin.

**Familiares: **Wen Shen-Gong-Wu (Padre) Jin Fung de Shen-Gong-Wu (Madre) Omi Shen-Gong-Wu (Hermano) Ping-Pong Shen-Gong-Wu (Hermano)

**Escuela: **Universidad Heylin.

**País de origen: **Beijing, China.

**Estado: **Vivo.

* * *

**Nombre: **Jackson Spicer Vandevort.

**Edad: **17 años. (12/04/1996)

**Dirección: **Av. Bai Wan Fuweng, 197. Distrito Jinshu.

**Familiares: **Edward Spicer (Padre) Victoria Vandevort (Madre)

**Escuela: **Universidad Heylin.

**País de origen: **Nueva York, Estados Unidos. Actualmente vive en Beijing, China.

**Estado: **Vivo.

* * *

**Nombre: **Clay Bailey Bennett.

**Edad: **17 años. (19/04/1996)

**Dirección: **Av. Niuzai, 158. Distrito Nongchang.

**Familiares: **Will Bailey (Padre) Hilary Bennett de Bailey (Madre) Jesse Bennett (Hermana) Colette Besette de Bailey (Madrastra) Nícolas Besette (Hermanastro)

**Escuela: **Secundaria Heylin.

**País de origen: **Texas, Estados Unidos. Actualmente vivía en Beijing, China.

**Estado: **Fallecido.

* * *

-¿Esto es todo lo que tenemos de los jóvenes que acabamos de interrogar? – preguntó el detective Guan a su compañero Gigi después de leer los datos de los cinco adolescentes.

-Es lo único que tenemos por el momento, ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó su compañero trayendo consigo un par de tazas de café. Puso en la mesa una para su compañero, y tomó sorbo de la otra.

-Gracias – dijo Guan tomando un poco del café que le sirvió su compañero – No hay problemas con las identidades de los chicos pero, ¿Porque crees que ellos están tan preocupados por este asunto? Digo, ¿No viste como reaccionó Raimundo? Un poco más y creí que lo matarían en ese mismo instante – bromeó el detective soltando una risa.

-No lo sé, tal vez ellos saben algo que nosotros no, recuerda que ellos estuvieron investigando el caso por casi tres meses el año pasado. Esos chicos son más listos que todos nosotros juntos, te aseguro que se convertirán en muy buenos policías algún día – dijo Gigi abriendo una caja de donas, y metiendo una mano en la caja para sacar una y comérsela. Guan lo miró pensativo, tenía razón, esos chicos eran mucho más listos que ellos mismos. Buscó en su maletín el cuaderno que Raimundo le había entregado, ¿Podrá ser acaso cierto?

-¿Crees lo que dijeron los chicos? ¿Crees que Clay Bailey puede seguir con vida...? – le preguntó Guan a su compañero, que se había metido como dos donas a la boca.

-Nom eto mu... – Gigi se dio tiempo para terminar de comer y comenzar a hablar – No estoy muy seguro, pero piénsalo Guan, ¡Todos vimos el cuerpo muerto del joven Bailey! Si los chicos vieron su fantasma andando por las calles es porque aún son adolescentes y su imaginación les hace malas jugadas, ya sabes, hormonas...

Guan se quedó aún más pensativo, observando fijamente el cuaderno. ¿Habría algo más ahí? El detective se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó Gigi cerrando la caja de donas.

-A casa, hay algo... hay algo que debo hacer – concluyó abriendo la puerta de la comisaría y cerrándola para dejar a un Gigi extrañado. Solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo sus donas. Guan se fue directo a su casa. Una vez que llegó se puso cómodo y se sentó en su sofá. Sacó el cuaderno de Raimundo que lo guardó nuevamente en su maletín, y empezó a leer el contenido.

* * *

**-3 meses antes-**

01 de Octubre del 2011 – Sábado.

-A ver, siendo 36.20 m el perímetro de un rectángulo y 8,20 m uno de sus lados, ¿Cuál es la longitud del otro? – preguntó un chico calvo a su compañero moreno. Estaban en una habitación, al parecer de uno de ellos. Tenía una cama, en la cual el chico calvo estaba recostado con un cuaderno en manos. Había varios posters pegados en la pared de estrellas de fútbol. Un escritorio con una computadora portátil, de la cual, el chico moreno estaba sentado en la silla, dando vueltas pensando en la respuesta correcta. Un armario, que dejaba ver ropa, una pelota de fútbol, y un par de zapatillas. Oh, y también una estante donde había una tabla de surf colgada.

-Mmm... ¿11, 10 m? – respondió el moreno al azar. El chico que se encontraba en la cama negó con la cabeza, a lo que el moreno suspiró rendido -¿Lo ves? ¡Por más que estudie jamás podré aprender!

-Vamos Raimundo, no te rindas, es muy fácil, la respuesta correcta es 9, 90 m, estabas muy cerca de acertarla. Claro que tienes que calcularla, no la habrás respondido al azar otra vez, ¿Verdad? –

-¿Qué? Dashi, por favor, ¿Yo? ¿Respondiendo al azar? Que cosas dices... – Raimundo soltó una risa nerviosa, pero a Dashi no le convenció, por lo que miró por un buen rato a su amigo de manera indiferente. Raimundo seguía sonriendo con nerviosidad, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y confesó - ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Odio matemáticas! Te aseguro que me sacaré mala nota en este curso, y sí, respondí al azar, ¿Contento?

El chico calvo sonrío -Puede que sí, pero dejemos de quemar tus neuronas y pasemos a algo más... suave – dijo Dashi levantándose de la cama y buscando otro libro en el escritorio de Raimundo. Sacó uno llamado "Hamlet", a lo que Raimundo lo miró confundido levantando una ceja –La profesora de literatura dijo que debemos leer todo el libro para el jueves, supongo que lo habrás leído, ¿No?

El moreno soltó una risa -¿En qué planeta vives Dashi? Yo no leo libros.

-Pues deberías. Si no haces la tarea la profesora te bajará puntos, y eso bajaría tu promedio para la universidad, y tú no quieres eso, ¿Verdad? – Raimundo miró a Dashi con su sonrisa socarrona, pero este en cambio lo miraba seriamente, a lo que Raimundo rodó los ojos y se preparó para escuchar todo lo que leería su amigo. En eso sonó su celular.

-Bendito sea el que me llamó – dijo dramáticamente, agarrando su teléfono y viendo el número que lo llamaba. Era Clay. Raimundo no tardó en contestar.

-Hola Clay, ¿Que cuentas? – respondió el moreno con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Dashi solo cerró el libro y lo puso a su costado.

-_Hola compañero. No ha pasado nada interesante ahora último pero, necesito que vengas al parque que está enfrente del dojo Xiaolin, debo darles a ti y a los demás una noticia muy importante – _Clay sonaba algo preocupado cuando hablaba con Raimundo.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó el moreno, a lo que a Dashi le dio curiosidad la pregunta y se acercó a Raimundo a escuchar la conversación.

_-Todo está bien, de verdad, pero por favor, necesito que vengas – _

-Está bien... Eh... ¿Ahora? –

_-Sí, por favor – _con eso concluyó la conversación. Y tanto a Raimundo como a Dashi les pareció muy extraño que cortará así de repente.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó el chino a su amigo. Raimundo guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo.

-No lo creo, según lo que me dijo necesita que vayamos al parque que está al frente del dojo Xiaolin, dice que va a darnos una noticia importante, no tengo ni la menor de lo que sea, pero si dice que es importante es porque es importante, vayamos para saber de qué se trata – Dashi asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la casa para salir.

-¿Adónde van? – preguntó la mamá de Raimundo, que se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo de aquel día.

-Iremos al parque, ahora volvemos – contestó él, abriendo la puerta y posteriormente cerrándola.

El parque que estaba enfrente del dojo Xiaolin había sido el lugar donde se conocieron. Resultaba que los padres de los cinco habían decidido matricular a sus hijos en un dojo para que aprendieran artes marciales. El más cercano a sus hogares era el dojo Xiaolin, siendo el dueño el mismísimo Maestro Fung, uno de los profesores en la escuela donde ellos asistían, y claro, el abuelo materno de Dashi y sus hermanos. Al momento en que los inscribían al dojo, los niños fueron a jugar al parque. Como había muchos niños decidieron jugar entre ellos escondidas. Entonces, cuando Raimundo, Chase, Dashi, Jack y Clay quisieron esconderse, escogieron el mismo escondite, ocasionando que discutieran por cuál de ellos se quedaría en el escondite. Al final perdieron el juego por no apresurarse a esconderse, pero terminaron siendo amigos, muy buenos amigos.

Los chicos anduvieron en skate hasta llegar al parque, que no era muy lejano a la casa de Raimundo. Una vez ahí, ambos buscaron con la mirada a Clay y a sus demás amigos. Los encontraron sentados en el césped conversando, pero se callaron cuando sintieron la presencia de Raimundo y Dashi.

-Hola chicos, creí que se los había tragado la tierra, no tuvimos noticias de ustedes desde el día viernes – bromeó Jack a sus amigos, ellos por su parte rodaron los ojos.

-Yo no pude ir a la escuela ese día porque me dio un ataque de epilepsia antes de salir de casa, y bueno, no me sentía muy bien así que no fui – mencionó Dashi.

-Yo estaba muy ocupado que no me di el tiempo de verlos chicos – se excusó Raimundo.

-Sus excusas siempre son las mismas, deberían empezar a mejorarlas para que dejen de aburrirnos – bromeó Chase cruzados de brazos.

-Bueno Clay, ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirnos? – preguntó Raimundo sentándose en el césped como sus amigos.

-Sí, sobre eso... – comenzó a decir un poco nervioso – Tengo que decirles que... me voy. Me iré a París el martes de la otra semana –Todos miraron con confusión al rubio.

-¿Y eso es malo? Felicidades, unas merecidas vacaciones en París – dijo Chase con una sonrisa. Clay le sonrió a medias, y luego agachó la cabeza. Se notaba diferente, estaba muy pálido, con ojeras muy marcadas en los ojos, y estos últimos días tenía el semblante depresivo.

-No solo me iré a París, yo... me mudaré, iré a vivir allá - Ahí todo tubo sentido para los demás. Dashi estaba con la boca entre abierta, mientras que Jack y Chase intercambiaban miradas llenas de preocupación, y a Raimundo se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello.

-P-pero, ¿Por qué? – preguntó Dashi, tan sorprendido como todos ellos. Todo estaba yendo muy bien, eran grandes amigos, apoyándose unos a otros en las buenas y en las malas. No habían hecho nada malo, ¿Que hicieron para mecerse esa horrible noticia?

–Lo que pasa es que después de que papá murió, mi madrastra Colette no le ha ido muy bien aquí en Beijing que digamos. Ya la han despedido como cinco veces, y bueno, decidió que me llevaría junto con mi hermanastro Nícolas a París, donde tendríamos una mejor situación económica...

-Pero no pueden, tu hermanastro el mimo ese tiene que terminar sus estudios en la universidad Heylin – agregó Jack casi gritando, con cierta furia en su rostro.

-Terminará sus estudios allá en París. Chicos, sé que es difícil esto pero, no puedo negarme, hubo varios días que no hemos comido por culpa del dinero y Colette cree que haya tendremos no solo comida sino también las comodidades que chicos como nosotros deben tener - se excusó.

-Y tú no nos dijiste nada... – dijo Raimundo con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero no podía llorar, no quería, no por el momento.

-Les estoy diciendo ahora... –

-No me refiero a que te vas a París, ¿Porque no nos dijiste que tú familia estaba pasando una crisis? Te pudimos a ver ayudado, así como hicimos con Chase – El mencionado había pasado una situación parecida, solo que en esa vez, sus amigos estuvieron con él para apoyarlo en todo lo que tenga que ver con el dinero.

-No queríamos serles una carga chicos –

-¿Carga? ¿Qué carga? La única carga que vamos a tener ahora será la culpa por no haberte ayudado Clay – mencionó Chase sereno, pero a la vez, su tono de voz tenía una pisca de pena y enojo.

-Discúlpenme por no haberles dicho acerca de esto muchachos, pero es que, ya no podemos hacer nada, Colette ya compró los boletos hacía Francia con unos ahorros que tenía y... sería un desperdicio cancelar el vuelo –

Hubo un silencio completo lleno de miradas perdidas, con un desagradable ambiente frío, que contenían los sentimientos más dolorosos que una persona pudiera tener en su interior. Tristeza, enojo, decepción, impotencia...

-Hay demasiada tensión aquí, yo arreglo esto – dijo Dashi soltando un suspiro de pesadez, si algo no soportaba Dashi Shen eran los momentos así, eran su peor pesadilla – De acuerdo, nuestro gran amigo se va, para siempre de aquí, ¿Y qué? No estamos en la era pre-histórica donde no había nuestros queridos celulares, o computadoras y yo que sé de cosas tecnológicas. De todas formas podremos vernos, y existe lo que se llaman aviones para viajar hasta allá y poder visitarlo, obviamente Jack nos pagará los pasajes –

-¡Hey! –

-Lo que quiero decir es que no importa donde estemos siempre seremos amigos, ¿Están de acuerdo con lo que dije? Porque no saben lo que tuve que pensar para hacer este discurso en menos de tres minutos – Todos soltaron unas risas que calmaron el ambiente, pues si, una vez más el joven Dashi pudo romper la barrera del silencio que había hace solo unos segundos.

-Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón, no estamos muy lejos, además con Jack pagando nuestros pasajes... – dijo Chase sonriendo al pelirrojo de manera cínica.

-Una vez más... ¡Hey! – dijo él cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-...No será muy complicado llegar hasta ti –

-Y ya sé, podremos hacerle una despedida en mi casa mañana, ¿Les parece? – Ofreció Dashi levantándose del suelo de golpe –Haremos una súper fiesta de despedida, invitaremos a toda la escuela... – dijo alzando los brazos.

-¿Pero tu abuelo te dejará montar una fiesta en tu casa con tus hermanos durmiendo? – Preguntó Rai extrañado por el ofrecimiento de Dashi, a lo que él empezó a pensar, de nuevo, y se le ocurrió una idea, de nuevo – Entonces solo hagamos una reunión entre nosotros, ¡Una inolvidable y súper reunión de chicos! ¿Les parece?

-Por mí está bien –

-Será la mejor despedida de todas -

-Definitivamente –

-Acepto –

-Muy bien, entonces traigan sus mejores pelis y sus mejores juegos porque mañana haremos explotar la consola con una maratón de diversión, de la que no participarán mis hermanitos por supuesto – mencionó lo último haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Porque no? Omi ya debe aprender cómo se divierten los chicos de nuestra edad, debería dejar de jugar con ese dragón que lo llamó con mi nombre –

-Chase, es solo un niño, ¿Y qué tiene que le haya puesto tú nombre a un dragón? ¡El pequeño te admira! –

-Tiene razón. Pero bueno, ¿Cómo quedamos mañana? – preguntó Jack.

-Mañana a las seis en mi casa, sin hermanos molestos y sin chicas, solo nosotros cinco como los buenos amigos que somos – concluyó Dashi.

Una despedida. La tenían que ser inolvidable, una que sea recordada por siempre en sus vidas. ¿Y quién mejor para eso que...?

* * *

08 de Octubre del 2011- Primera Parte- Sábado.

-No regreses muy tarde, llámanos si necesitas algo, y no comas tantas golosinas – le recordó su mamá cuando Raimundo estaba a punto de salir de la casa. Había pasado una larga semana, la última en la que disfrutarían de la compañía de su amigo Clay. Todos en la escuela se habían despedido de él, pues en clases era un alumno ejemplar y muy amable, y no tardó en ganarse el cariño de todos. Los profesores se entristecieron un poco al enterarse que su alumno se iría para siempre a otro país, incluso se podía decir que el director Hannibal Roy Bean, dueño de la prestigiosa escuela preescolar, primaria, secundaria y universidad Heylin, estaba algo cabizbajo por la noticia, a pesar de que a él no le cayera bien la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Mamá, tengo dieciséis no ocho años, ya no soy un niño – le respondió con fastidio. Su mamá siempre tenía que ser algo sobreprotectora cuando Raimundo salía de noche, algo que lo molestaba mucho.

-Pues a veces actúas como uno – ella se cruzó de brazos.

Raimundo le dirigió una sonrisa y salió de la casa. Agarró nuevamente su skate y patinó hasta la casa de Dashi, en donde su hermano menor, Ping-Pong, le abrió la puerta con gusto.

-Hola Ping- lo saludó el moreno una vez que llegó a la casa.

-Hola Raimundo – lo saludó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa - Pasa, Dashi y sus amigos te están esperando- el pequeño abrió más la puerta dejando pasar a Raimundo. Entró, escuchando una conversación graciosa en la sala.

-¡Trampa! ¡Hiciste trampa! – se quejaba Dashi señalando a su hermano Omi. Estaban jugando un juego de mesa, y al parecer la bola de queso estaba ganando.

-No es cierto. Todo lo que sé lo aprendí del mejor... – dijo el niño, a lo que Dashi miró a Chase de manera mortífera, y este lo miro con confusión –Me refiero al abuelo Fung – le corrigió el pequeño.

-Bien, llegaste, un poco y empiezo a creer que te habían matado en el camino – mencionó Clay a Raimundo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Ese acaso no debería ser un diálogo de Jack? – dijo él levantando una ceja y sentándose en la sala con sus amigos.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos los juegos de mesa por un rato, es hora de que empiece la verdadera diversión – anunció Dashi.

-¡Sí! – gritaron sus hermanitos dando saltos de alegría.

-Eh... chicos, ustedes no van a participar –

-¿Porque no? – preguntó Omi cruzado de brazos mirando a su hermano mayor con confusión.

-Porque esta es solo una reunión de adolescentes maduros y responsables... –

-¿Tú maduro y responsable? ¿Por dónde? – bufó Jack.

-Cállate petirrojo, les estoy hablando a mis hermanos. Como decía, es una reunión para grandes y ustedes se tienen que dormir temprano, orden del abuelo que está fuera de casa en una junta de maestros que ordenó el director Hannibal a estas horas, algo que me parece muy extraño –

-Por favor Dashi, solo por esta vez. Prometo que ya no agarraré tu juego ese en donde tienes que matar a zombies, y prometo que nunca pero nunca más volveré a interrumpirte cuando estés meditando en la sala – suplicó Omi haciendo ojitos de cachorrito.

-¿Meditando o durmiendo? – preguntó Chase en broma.

-No y no, ambos se irán a dormir en este instante, fin de la conversación – Dashi empujó a sus hermanos hasta sus respectivos cuartos donde los encerró poniendo llave en sus puertas –Listo chicos, podemos proseguir – dijo una vez que regresó a la sala.

Los cinco la pasaron genial aquella noche. Jugando videojuegos, viendo películas, haciendo bromas por teléfono, comiendo toda la comida chatarra que pudieron, suplicando a Clay que hipnotice a Raimundo y...

-11: 48 de la noche – dijo Chase mirando su reloj.

-Chicos, creo que ya debería irme, les dije a mis padres que no llegaría muy tarde, y está por ser las doce de la noche – dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, espera, hagamos algo antes de irnos, por favor – pidió Clay, poniéndose enfrente de Raimundo.

-¿Pero hacer qué? Ya no tenemos ninguna actividad – dijo volviendo con los demás.

-¿Porque no jugamos "Hide And Seek*"? – opinó Jack sonriendo a todos de manera macabra. Sus amigos lo miraron con cara de "WTF", ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco? Fue lo que pensaron en ese instante.

-¿Quieres terminar poseído o qué? – Chase se alteró un poco.

-Ese juego no idiota, me refiero al otro, escondidas, un inocente juego de esconderse – dijo Jack de manera más específica.

-Ah… ese juego… - suspiró aliviado Raimundo.

-Ni de chiste, la última vez que lo jugamos a Dashi le dio unos de sus ataques – Chase se negó a jugar.

-No es mala idea, ¡Juguemos! – se animó el mencionado.

-¿Pero no te vas a asustar? – preguntó Clay preocupado.

-No, claro que no, estaré bien, me esconderé en un lugar en donde nunca podrán encontrarme – dijo ansioso.

-Bien. Pero para hacerlo más interesante... – Jack apagó todas las luces, dejando el lugar a oscuras –Juguemos con las luces apagadas.

-Uh... que miedo tengo – dijo Dashi en broma.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quien cuenta? – dijo Chase resignándose a jugar.

-Yo lo hago – se ofreció Clay dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

-Bien, todos a esconderse entonces, recuerden mirar bien por donde caminan, no vayan a ser que se tropiecen –advirtió Dashi a sus amigos.

-Empieza el conteo hasta veinte –anunció Clay, a lo que todos corrieron a esconderse -1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Raimundo se fue a la cocina y se metió en una de las gavetas que había para guardar utensilios de limpieza. Dashi corrió hacía el baño del cuarto de su abuelo, el maestro Fung, y se escondió en la ducha. Chase fue al jardín trasero y se metió en la casa del árbol de los hermanos de Dashi. Jack por su parte se metió en el armario de la habitación de su amigo. Faltaba poco para que Clay terminara de contar, y se escuchó un ruido brusco en la entrada de la casa. Nadie le hizo importancia, y de pronto, el rubio había terminado el conteo.

-¿Listos o no? ¡Allá voy! – al principio se escucharon los pasos de Clay buscando a sus amigos en medio de la oscuridad, pero luego, se escuchó un grito ahogado y como algo caí bruscamente al suelo.

¿Acaso será...?

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Raimundo, quién escuchó con más claridad todo el ruido, fue que a Dashi le había dado un ataque de epilepsia.

-¡Dashi! ¡Dashi! – lo llamó caminando a paso acelerado por la sala.

-Oigan, tranquilos, estoy bien, ¿Escucharon eso? – él junto a Jack alcanzaron a Raimundo en la sala. El pelirrojo prendió las luces, y luego Chase les dio el encuentro.

-¿Que sucedió? – preguntó Chase al ver que habían prendido las luces.

-Escuchamos ruidos – dijo Raimundo.

-Sonó como si alguien se cayera al suelo, ¿Seguro que tus hermanos están dormidos? – preguntó Jack a Dashi.

-Sí, o si no hace rato hubiéramos escuchado sus gritos y risas -

-¿Y dónde está Clay? – preguntó Chase viendo que él no se encontraba en la sala con ellos.

-¿Clay? – lo llamó Raimundo dirigiéndose a la entrada, donde supuestamente estaba contando. Su mirada se centró en la puerta, que estaba media abierta. Él dudaba que se haya ido así nada más sin avisar en pleno juego. Pero luego vio unas gotas rojas en el piso, era muy extraño, pensó, pues no había visto esas manchas en el suelo cuando entró a la casa. Siguió el rastro con la mirada y volteó a su costado, y pudo ver una escena espantosa -¡Chicos! – gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los tres fueron corriendo hacia él, preocupados, y sus miradas se helaron al verlo. Clay estaba tendido en el suelo, con el cuello cortado y con un charco de sangre saliendo de ahí.

-¿Qué demonios...? – Dashi no podía articular palabra alguna, mirando con ojos bien abiertos la escena, hasta podría decirse que estaba temblando, como si un ataque de epilepsia hubiera querido darle.

-¡Jack, llama a la policía ahora! – le ordenó Chase a gritos, a lo que el reaccionó asustado y fue corriendo a llamarlos por teléfono.

No podían creerlo, Clay estaba muerto, muerto por su culpa. Y ellos estaban ahí, paralizados, mirándolo. En eso Raimundo se acordó de algo importante. Salió rápidamente por la puerta y pudo notar a una persona corriendo a lo lejos de la calle.

El asesino.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo a perseguirlo cuando Chase lo detuvo. Le dijo que sería en vano seguirlo, y que probablemente, si fuese el caso que lo alcanzara, podría hacerle daño. Tenía razón, y entró de nuevo a la casa, esperando cómo los demás que los policías llegaran pronto.

-Será mejor que también llames a nuestros padres – le dijo Chase al albino, este lo miro con expresión confusa.

-Pero... -

-Has caso a lo que te dice Jack – le dijo el moreno con voz apagada, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, y posteriormente lágrimas saladas recorrieron su rostro.

Si el que Clay se fuera a otro país iba a ser lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado a estos chicos, no se imaginaban lo que sucedería ahora que él no estaba. Porque ahora si se había ido. Se había ido...

_Para siempre._

* * *

***Hide And Seek: Es un juego macabro que se juega mayormente en Corea y Japón. ¡Por nada en el mundo lo jueguen! A menos que quieran termina poseídos. Por ello los chicos se sorprenden cuando Jack propone jugarlo (En la historia original no aparece eso, pero ya que están en China quise aprovecharlo) **

**Continuando... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿¡Que rayos hice!? ¡Maté a Clay! ¡Maté a Clay! **

**-No te preocupes compañera, estoy bien – **

**¿Qué demonios...? ¡Clay! ¡Se supone que estás muerto, deberías estar tirado en el suelo! Para eso te contraté.**

**-Pero es que el suelo es muy frío – **

**¿Y que sí está frío? Eres un actor, para eso te contraté, ¡Ahora al suelo! Bien, ahora que Clay está muerto (O al menos finge estar muerto para mi fic) Es hora de pasar a lo demás. **

**Seguro se preguntarán, ¿Porque rayos Dashi tiene epilepsia? ¿Qué parte de Duelo Xiaolin me perdí? ¡No se perdieron de nada! Es solo que el personaje original sufre de esa enfermedad y pues... ¡De todas formas tengo que ponerlo! ¿No? Es parte de la historia. **

**Otra cosita más. El dojo Xiaolin originalmente es una escuela de natación, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la serie con una escuela de natación? Así que lo cambie a un dojo de artes marciales, dirigido por el maestro Fung. **

**¿Les pareció extraña la escuela Heylin? ¿Sobre todo porque el director es Hannibal Roy Bean? En la mayoría de los fics (Al menos en los que he leído) El nombre de la escuela es Xiaolin, y el director es el maestro Fung o Dashi, pero yo quise hacer algo diferente (No tengo ni idea de si es diferente, probablemente otro escritor haya puesto lo mismo que yo, quién sabe)**

**¿Notaron que la madrastra de Clay es un OC?**

**-¿Y quién demonios no lo va a notar? En Duelo Xiaolin no hay ningún personaje llamado Colette –**

**¡Cállate Raimundo! Solo quería saber si los lectores estaban prestando atención. Como sea, se sabe por el momento que ella tiene un hijo, Nícolas, ¿Saben quién es? **

**-El hermanastro de Clay, es tan obvio... –**

**Gracias por rebelar una información tan fundamental Rai, y sí, estoy siendo sarcástica. Bueno, de seguro ya sabrán quién es Nícolas Bessette. **

**Me disculpo por no haber publicado el capítulo el 31 de Octubre como bien les prometí, pero es que he estado con una fuerte gripe que me ha impedido entrar a la computadora ayer, lo bueno es que ahora me siento mejor, al menos mejor que el día anterior. **

**Les voy avisando que ha ocurrido algunos que otros problemillas con mi computadora. Así que estaré sin mi preciada amiga por casi dos semanas, ya que la mandaran arreglar. Si no tiene arreglo me comprarán una nueva, y eso… podría demorar un poco más, así que el para el segundo capítulo deberán esperar un poco. ¡Pero no se desesperen! Trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda en la computadora de una amiga (Si es que la tacaña de ella me deja usarla ¬_¬U) Hasta entonces solo les queda esperar pacientemente. Pero bueno, antes de irme espero que hayan pasado un terrorífico Halloween. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Bye!**


End file.
